Monsieur Enchantment
by Mizer Manakins
Summary: Koushirou likes a certain brunette, but doesn't know if he'll ever be able to tell him. He's sees his friends around him happy and in love, and wished he had that same thing. Taishirou.


**Monsieur Enchantment**

**I. Enrapture**

**By Mizer Manakins**

**Manakins (Mah-nah, not Man-uh)says:** So, this was supposed to be some sort of fun-fun story… too much Psycho le Cemu and Puffy Ami Yumi for me… but finally, the plot evolved in my mind (I work best late at night) and I figured it wouldn't be as fun-fun as I had originally intended. It is a whole lot lighter on my stomach than OMMemoir, though, so this isn't as… angsty. In fact, I won't even put angst down! It's a romance/something that isn't angst! WOW! That's a first for me.

**My goal:** 4 chappies. More would be great, and now I have a vision for it. Oh, my sweet Koushirou, possess me so that I may write though your eyes!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I never will… Just like I'll never be married to a hot Asian rock god… but I can still dream, ne? SHINYAAAAAAAAA! (reality check: he's almost 30 and I'm still underage. Poo.)

* * *

It was quiet, as usual. He hasn't called me… Why not? Am I not important enough? Is he too busy with Yamato? I can't ever really tell how those two feel about each other… sometimes I wonder. It wouldn't surprise anyone here. I mean, really. First there was Daisuke and Ken FINALLY hooking up, and then there was the whole deal about Jyou FINALLY coming out… But it is a shame that I just don't feel the same way about him. We're still great friends, and he's found a great boyfriend. So what about me? Kari and Takeru hooked up, no surprise, and now there's Sora, me, Tai, Matt, and Mimi…

But how am I going to tell him? Tai just doesn't seem like the kind of person who would like me as anything more than a friend. But maybe that's part of his charm. He's the total opposite of me.

He's outgoing, popular, athletic, tall.

I'm none of these. My only strength is my studies. And if you ask me, he really doesn't seem to be the type to dig a bookworm. Meaning, I probably don't have a chance. I would work some sort of equation using our personalities to predict the probability of him liking me, but I fear the result would only disappoint me.

So I guess all I have to do is sit and wait for him to call me… There's no way I'd ever have the courage to call him just because I could… But then, what reason would he have to call me just because _he_ felt like it?

This sucks.

But maybe I shouldn't be wasting my time for something that will probably never happen. I do this often… Sitting here at my computer, I do homework… even though I don't really have much. Extra credit assignments. Surf the web a little, visiting various chat boards discussing the lastest in Final Fantasy games, all the time just hoping he would call me. We're already in our sophomore year, and we've actually become somewhat close friends in the last year or two. I couldn't be more thrilled, but… if I speak out and admit my feelings for him, there's a good chance that I could lose that friendship altogether, the one I worked so hard to keep alive… But Tai is rarely ever home anyway. Why would he be calling me?

Finally, I begin to make sense when I've been doing this for quite a while now. I really need a life…

I can't stop thinking about it though. If he ever would call, what would I say? I mean, it's just a phone call, and it's pretty silly to get all worked up over something as trivial as that, correct?

… When I first felt I was falling for him, I tried to shove the thought out of my head. The idea that one male could fall in love with another male just didn't make sense. There was no purpose for it, other than the fact that it enraged many religious groups around the world. I didn't see the point in messing with things that just raised problems such as exclusion and ridicule. If one could just avoid those by not having feelings for one of the same gender, then so be it. There was no point for me to suffer because of a poor decision, or so I thought.

I began to realize I couldn't just ignore my heart. The more I tried to deny it, the worse I felt. Soon, it became evident that I had feelings for Tai, and I didn't want to just be his friend. I wanted him to like me the way I liked him…

But then Jyou came forward and confessed he had feelings for _me_. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I never really had much interest in him as anything more than a friend. I let him down as easy as I could, and once he got over being turned down, we were back to being close friends, which I am thankful for. Most times, I have heard things can never go back to the way they were, and I'm grateful we at least get along. But things have changed for the better. Mimi set him up with a guy from our class. I didn't even know he was in our grade until then, but once you get to know him, he's great. I'm really happy for Jyou, but I just hope I can be as happy as he is now. They do argue occasionally, but I suppose that's just a part of all relationships.

Too bad I wouldn't know.

Daisuke and Ken seem to be happy together also… like the song. Once, Ken, Daisuke and I were at the park, and I mentioned that to Dai and he broke out in song, serenading his purple-haired lover.

"_I can see me loving nobody but you for all my life… When you're down then baby the skies will be blue for all our lives…"_ he sung as Ken shook his head, laughing, and quite embarrassed. But I could tell he was enjoying every moment of it, and I'm glad. They're my friends, and I should only hope the best for them.

But I can only calculate my odds of happiness. And the result can be nothing but grim. And I wouldn't blame him if he did refuse to speak to me… say I ever did gather the courage to tell him.

What if he sees me only as a little kid? I am the same age as him, but I'm most certainly not the same height. What if he thinks of me as his kid brother? Then I have no chance whatsoever. Therefore, I'll attempt to think optimistically, even though I'm a realist at heart.

So what options do I have? I could continue to sit here, waiting for a phone call that will never come, I could somehow muster enough guts to call him myself, although I doubt he would even be there, or I could simply walk to the soccer field where he is bound to be practicing.

Option number three makes the most sense, so I guess I'll do that. Nothing can be accomplished if no action is made, so I must go forth and do something.

The only problem is, I have a history report due in a week.

So I'm stuck here.

It's true that I rarely have a problem with homework, but this was assigned yesterday, and I would like to complete it without having to rush myself.

Almost prepared to write my report, and what of all things should happen? The phone rings.

Yes, I have been waiting for this for God knows how long, but what if it isn't him? I answer anyway.

"Izumi residence. Koushirou speaking."

"Hey, Kou! 'Sup?"

It's him. I can't imagine what he could possibly be calling me for. Unless…

"What do you want, Tai?"

"Damn. You got me, Kou. Homework help?"

I knew it. But why was he asking me so early? I would expect him to call the day before it was due.

"History report? Tai, are you sure you shouldn't wait to call me until a few days later?"

"Aw, come on! My mom says I can't go to any of my practice's until I get it done."

He's so adorable when he whines… How could I say no?

"Fine. But you are going to have to write your own"

"Yeah, yeah. Matt's here too, okay? The more, the merrier, right?"

"Uh, right."

"Okay, so I'll see you soon. Bye."

He hung up.

So how am I supposed to spend the whole evening in the same room as Yamato? I can't help but suspect that there's something going on between them, but the fact that Tai would invite me over, rather than them be alone is a sign that maybe they aren't… Or maybe someone hasn't spoken up… Or maybe I should stop thinking up 'or maybes' and just enjoy the fact that he called me.

Yeah, that works.

And I'm off.

* * *

**Manakins says some more:** Oh, a new fic… I feel a whole lot better. This one should end a whole lot sooner than OMMemoir, though… Actually it just depends on which story I feel like adding more to at the moment. Eventually, they both will end, and I'll start a new big project, and I'm probably going to pop out some oneshots here and there as I have been doing… But I like it.

I hope Izzy sounded like Izzy. I am giving Izzy his own words to use, opposing Yamato's vocabulary, so they don't sound like the same person. But the good thing is that I kinda absorb the character whose POV I'm writing from, so I don't have to think very much as to what they would say or do…. I guess I'm saying that Yamato and Izzy enjoy possessing me and writing what they will about themselves… but they must be sadistic little bastards if they write THAT shit.

I love reading reviews, so please leave one! In English, if you will.

I'll be back in Chapter 2!

Ja

Mizer Manakins


End file.
